Out of Uniform
by patricia51
Summary: Eve Baxter has a secret. She's found a way to indulge her love of sexy undies while hiding them under her uniform. That's a delicious until someone finds out. It's fortunate the discoverer is her best friend. Isn't it? Femslash. Eve/Cammy.


Out of Uniform by patricia51

(Eve Baxter has a secret. She's found a way to indulge her love of sexy undies while hiding them under her uniform. That's delicious until someone finds out. It's fortunate the discoverer is her best friend. Isn't it? Femslash. Eve/Cammy.)

(Note: Suggested by Torigagged who wanted to see Eve in stockings and lingerie and bolstered by what I occasionally used to wear under my uniform many years ago when I was a police officer.)

Eve Baxter checked herself one more time in the mirror. Not that she was given a lot of self-admiration, she left that to her sister Kristen, but today she needed to be sure that everything was aligned and, most importantly, tucked in properly so nothing showed that shouldn't. Satisfied, she donned the uniform coat and adjusted her cap to the proper angle before heading out to school.

She smiled. She almost wiggled. Most of all she reveled in her secret. Almost as much as she reveled in the feel of the nylon and lace against her body underneath her ROTC uniform.

While she was hardly butch, Eve usually didn't spend a great deal of time on clothes, her hair or make-up. She DID dress nicely, occasionally anyway, but her preference was for casual clothing and team sports uniforms. And her ROTC uniform of course. That hadn't changed, at least outwardly and as far as anyone else was aware of.

It was all Mandy'd fault, of course. Well, maybe "fault" really wasn't the correct word. But it all came about because of her. Eve had been frantically searching through her underwear drawer one day only to discover she didn't have anything clean because she had forgotten to do her laundry (which meant taking it to the laundry room for Mom to do) Saturday. But there had been a great opportunity to do some shooting at the nearby range using Outdoor Man's rifles AND ammo. How could laundry be balanced against the chance for free firearms training and not found to be second place?

So she had raided Mandy's underwear. Yes, most of what her older sister had was too large for her but she had persevered. And at the last moment, she had come across and bra and panties set that looked like they would fit her. The thing was is they were nothing at all like the regular, comfortable, white cotton panties and plain white bra she usually wore. They were skimpy and black and lacey and designed to reveal more than they concealed she decided. Fortunately, she didn't have gym class today and no practice was scheduled for her softball team so her secret was safe.

Eve had been pretty sure that is the best she could hope for that day would be that she could tolerate her borrowed underwear. It turned out that she could do a lot more than that. For starters, she realized that it made her feel, well, more than a little wicked. Sexily wicked even. And while after a bit she really didn't pay attention most of the time to what she had concealed under her uniform, every now and then something would happen that would draw her thoughts.

It was the lace. Perhaps it was exaggerated, since not only was the underwear too small for Mandy it was actually quite tight on her, but the lace was making her feel things. When she moved certain ways she felt it rub across her nipples as though it was feeling her up. And it felt good but not as good as the panties made her feel twice with a caress between her legs. She could barely stand it until she got home that afternoon, closed herself in her room, frantically flung off her uniform and fell on the bed in her black lace.

It wasn't as though Eve was any stranger to masturbation. She had first figured out how to make herself feel really good long ago. Usually, when she let her fingers do the walking she closed her eyes and imagined a boyfriend or some random hunky guy until she came. Today it was different. She kept her eyes open, watching what she did. As usual, she cupped one breast with her left hand and slipped her right between her legs. But instead of unfastening her bra or pulling it down or sliding her hand inside her panties she used the lace. She rubbed it back and forth over her already stiff nipple while she all but yanked the panties between her labia, yanking them up and down. Faster her hands moved, grinding harder until she thought she might catch fire literally as well as figuratively. The lace rasped against her nipple and her clit until she had to roll over and muffle a scream in her pillow when she exploded in an orgasm such as she had never had before.

It was an experience that she didn't repeat immediately. Having laundered her regular underwear she switched back to them after having hand-washed Mandy's borrowed set and slipped them back in her older sister's drawer. She then went on a slow and careful buying streak to provide herself with her own sexy lingerie, hiding them as she did. Besides, she had been so carried away that afternoon she had nearly rubbed a couple of places raw and they needed to be given time to recover.

As time went on she expanded her wardrobe. She added thigh high stockings, finding she preferred black, with seams and flowery tops matched with a couple of different garter belts. Some items grew skimpier, low cut bras and french style panties and even thongs. Some grew larger, teddys and bustiers and even a corset. Only once for the last item, she liked breathing too much.

She was cautious about her outfits. Somehow keeping all this a secret made things even more terrible exciting, Besides it also meant that Mandy and Kristan would NOT be all over her with snarky remarks for probably the rest of their lives. So she kept everything hidden and didn't get carried away with how often she dressed. Or would that be "under-dressed"? But today was ROTC day and THAT she could not resist. So on went the stockings and garter belt and the black lace panties and a peek-a-boo bra that flashed her nipples through the lace. And no one knew but her. Which was exactly how she planned to keep things.

The day sped by quickly. Eve was enjoying herself. Maybe a little too much? As much fun, as sexy as this was, was it becoming an obsession with her? She didn't think so, she dressed under her clothes only a day or two a week but maybe it would be wise to take a little break? Oh, she was being silly. She was having fun and all she could do was worry? Darn.

As she started home after school she was intercepted by her best friend Cammy Harris, who reminded her they had agreed to study that afternoon. Cammy mentioned that she had brought the subject up when they ate lunch together and Eve had agreed. That was probably true. Eve had been so busy crossing and uncrossing her legs to feel her new nylons move against her skin she barely remembered eating, much less talking. Maybe she WAS getting carried away.

She did need to change clothes though when she got home and get her lingerie hidden. Telling Cammy to make herself comfortable and that she would be right down, she dashed up the stairs. Fortunately, no one was home so she wasn't slowed down by her family. In fact, it would be at least an hour before she expected anyone else home.

Quickly she hung up the uniform coat, levered off her shoes and added the green slacks to the hanger. She had just tossed the tie on to the top of her dresser and unbuttoned the shirt when the door opened. Automatically she turned towards the doorway as her best friend entered without warning.

"Cammy!"

"Sorry Eve. I was just thinking about something you said earlier and... Holy Cow!"

Both girls froze in place, staring at each other. It seemed like the only movement was Cammy's eyes, her gaze raking up and down Eve's body, lingering at certain places as it went. The ROTC girl thought of at least pulling her shirt closed as her friend moved closer but for some reason she couldn't.

Of course, that might be because she seemed to be paralyzed. And speechless too. She simply stood there with thoughts whirling through her mind so quickly she couldn't seem to grasp any single one and focus on it.

Cammy, although seemingly just as mute, seemed to be able to move a little. She slowly closed the distance between them in hesitant, jerky steps. It was almost as though she had to command her body each separate time that she advanced. Her eyes remained locked on Eve. The intensity of her burning gaze should have made Eve uncomfortable but instead it was creating a fire of her own deep inside of her. Her breathing was speeding up as was her heart and she saw that Cammy's chest was rising and falling faster as well.

Then the other girl was right in front of her. She reached out with one hand and Eve shivered even as her friend's fingers touched her own. She freed Eve's grasp on her uniform shirt one finger at a time and then repeated that action on the other side. Still barely able to move, Eve simply let her arms fall to her sides.

Cammy's hands were now holding her shirt in the same places her own had been. There was a tug on it and in response Eve moved forward and closer to the other girl. Cammy inched closer as well. Another tug and the distance between them closed more. Then there was only a tiny gap between them and Eve could feel the heat radiating from her best friend. Cammy's lips were parted and Eve could feel her warm breath on her face. Both girls were nearly gasping now. One last tug and the two girls came together even as Cammy kissed her. And Eve's mouth opened and she kissed her friend back.

As though that kiss broke their near paralysis, both girls suddenly broke apart, each taking a step or two away from each other.

"I... Eve... I didn't mean... I just..." Cammy stammered.

AT that she was much more articulate than Eve who could only stand there, her mind such a whirl she could not come up with any words at all. All she could do was stare at her best friend. Unfocused thoughts raced through her mind. She was surprised, amazed. confused and uncertain at the very least. But she also could still feel the warmth of Cammy's lips against hers and something deep inside her that was... excitement. Excitement and desire and want and when her eyes met her best friend's she could see the same things reflected there. Then they were back together and this time their mouths opened to each other's exploration.

Eve's arms went around Cammy. The other girl's hands had already pushed Eve's uniform shirt off and were cupping her breasts. Just as Eve did herself Cammy began to rub the black lace of her bra against her breasts and Eve's nipples stood out hard. The ROTC girl's hands slid down, catching Cammy's top and pulling it up and off. As Cammy flung it away Eve's fingers darted to the catches of her friend's bra and undid them, so the plain white bra fell away, revealing small perfect breasts and dark brown nipples as hard as Eve's.

Now they were stumbling towards the bed. Eve's hands tugged at Cammy's waist, struggling to undo the other girl's jeans. Cammy wrenched Eve's bra down and her fingers seized the now bare nipples. They tugged and rolled and pulled and Eve barely smothered a cry of pleasure as the sensations shot through her body.

They reached the bed. Cammy pushed and Eve toppled onto the covers. Had she not been so incredibly turned-on she might have laughed at Cammy, who danced back and forth in her efforts to get her boots off and then her jeans. Eve herself squirmed on the bed. getting all the way on it and shedding her own bra, leaving her in stockings, garter belt and panties.

Cammy finally succeeded in her quest and climbed on to the bed, now wearing only pink cotton panties. She knelt on the edge of the bed between Eve's parted ankles. She looked up at her friend, her chest heaving breathlessly. Her hands reached down, catching Eve's right foot. She rubbed it, then leaned forward, letting her hands slide up the leg till they reached the top of the stocking. She touched the white skin above it.

"Oh my God Eve. So sexy."

Then it was the turn of Eve's left leg. Starting above the stocking top Cammy's fingers stroked and teased all the way down, pausing occasionally to rub in circles or up and down in places. By the time she reached Eve's foot, the girl on the bed was squirming almost uncontrollably.

Almost. She had an idea. She lifted her other foot and placed the bottom of it against Cammy's breast. She pressed against its softness and rubbed around. Cammy moaned deep in her throat and then gasped loudly as Eve used her nylon clad toes to toy with the stiff nipple. The other girl released Eve's left leg, clasping both hands to the foot that was teasing her so deliciously.

That was fine with Eve, Where these ideas were spring from she had no clue but she knew what to do next. Her knee bent and she slipped her now free foot between Cammy's legs. The soaking wet cotton of the other girl's panties were no barrier. With a deftness she could not have imagined thirty minutes ago Eve pushed the crotch aside and wiggled her toes against Cammy's open slit.

Cammy cried out, her head tipping back to roll loosely on her shoulders. Eve pushed, her big toe and the next one disappearing inside of the other girl. Cammy's hips began to rock, her legs flexing as she pushed herself farther onto Eve's foot.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." Cammy's chant only stopped when she suddenly lifted the foot that Eve had been using on her breast. Rubbing it against her cheek she proceeded to kiss it all over, dragging her tongue underneath and over before kissing the wiggling toes one by one. By now Eve's other foot was firmly planted upright on the bed toes up and Cammy was bouncing wildly up and down on it, driving the soaked nylon foot in and out of her.

It couldn't last long. It didn't. Eve had both hands between her legs and was frantically rubbing herself as she approached orgasm. Then Cammy was shuddering, flailing, clutching Eve's leg and letting loose a yell that had Eve hastily checking the bedside clock, reassuring herself that they still had a lot of time to themselves. They held in their position like some erotic statue before Cammy collapsed on top of her friend.

It took a while for the pair to recover. Eve found she didn't mind as Cammy felt very nice on top of her. In fact when Cammy rolled off on to her side and propped her head up on one hand Eve felt almost abandoned. But she wasn't quite as she noticed that Cammy's free hand was firmly placed on her left breasts and the fingers were gently stroking it.

Turning her head to meet her best friend's gaze, Eve broke the quiet.

"Where did THAT come from?"

Cammy smiled and her gaze travelled up and down Eve's body again, Making sure the ROTC girl knew what she was doing.

"Where did all of this come from?"

"I asked first."

Cammy shrugged. "You have to know that besides being my best friend that I've always had a crush on you Eve. When I saw you like this I couldn't resist anymore."

"I thought you liked guys."

"I thought you did too," the other girl giggled. "Seems as though you like more than just boys. Like me. At least," Cammy modified her statement, "you do now anyway." She sobered. "It's not all girls. Really. It's just you." She brightened. "Now, tell me about all this stuff," she indicated Eve's lingerie. "That's what pushed me over the edge." Thoughtfully. "Bet some black high heels would look awesome."

"But I couldn't wear them under my regular clothes to school, especially under my uniform," Eve pointed out. "And that's what makes this all so exciting. Or did before this afternoon," she admitted.

"It's all very sexy," Cammy said dreamily. That look was replaced by one much more mischievous. "Speaking of that, I haven't finished exploring all of this yet. Or all if you. Or my fantasies."

Suiting her actions to her words Cammy suddenly rolled back on top of Eve. She kissed her on the lips and then began to work her way down the other girl's body, pausing for short moments to explore the side of Eve's neck, her breasts and then her quivering belly as she slid down and between Eve's parted legs. The Baxter girl gasped as she felt her panties being drawn down her legs. That gasp turned to a deep moan as Cammy's tongue touched her, parting her labia. One slender finger slipped inside of her and began to slide in and out. Then Cammy began to lick Eve's already throbbing clit and Eve thought she just might lose her mind.

Before what Cammy was doing to her completely took over every conscious thought Eve managed to think of two things. First, she managed to decide that Cammy would look wonderful in a matching out but perhaps in white instead of black. And second, she would definitely have to get some black heels for the next time the two of them were together.

For there definitely was going to be a next time. Then Eve clutched Cammy's head, her eyes rolled back in her head and she thought of nothing except what her best friend was doing to her.

(The End) 


End file.
